Leviathan
by Takato.Hiroshima-1993
Summary: Part two of the Destiny series. While Rodney negotiates with the Ancients, Wraith ships are on their way to Atlantis, and this time there's nothing to stop them. Nothing except, the Leviathan. John's new favorite toy, if they can get it running. R and R.
1. Chapter 1: Ascended Help

**A/N: WARNING! This is a SEQUEL to Destiny Ascension. I highly recommend, actually I make it a PREREQUISTE that you read DA first. Thank you. Also, I don't own Stargate Atlantis, or Rodney, or Sheppard, or Elizabeth, or Carson, or Radek, or Ronon, or Teyla, or Atlantis. I do own Samhain and the Levithan. Have fun reading!**

* * *

**Leviathan**

**Chapter One**

**Ascended Help**

**~ Three Months Later ~**

"What do you mean you can't reconfigure the power?" John Sheppard asked the Czech scientist. "We have three hive ships headed our way, and we have no way of raising our shields?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you." Radek explained, exasperated. "Rodney knows the system better than I do, he could probably find a way to configure the power, but I can't."

"Well Rodney's not here, he's still off negotiating with the Ancients." Elizabeth told him.

"Ah, but that doesn't mean I still can't help though." A voice said from behind the group. John almost gave himself whiplash as he whipped around, coming face to face with a white-clad Rodney McKay.

"Rodney," John said. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a little free time so I thought I'd check in and see how everything was going." Rodney's smile vanished. "I didn't really expect three hive ships on their way though."

"Yeah well, things happen." John replied. "So, can you work some of that Ancient mumbo-gumbo and get rid of them for us?"

"No, sorry, I still have to obey the rules and such. The situations kind of at a critical moment, so it's really not the best time to go breaking rules." Rodney explained. "I actually just dropped by to remind Zelanka about Project Leviathan." The Czech's eyes went wide.

"Of course," Zelanka turned back to the monitor, quickly pulling up schematics. Sheppard and Elizabeth turned their gazes as well. "The Leviathan hasn't been tested yet, but it might give us a chance." Elizabeth nodded.

"Is there anything else, Rodney?" Elizabeth asked, turning around, she found that Rodney wasn't there. Turning back to the scientist Elizabeth continued. 'I want a report on this Leviathan in ten minutes." Both men nodded.

**~ Stargate Atlantis ~ Stargate Atlantis ~ Stargate Atlantis ~**

"Project Leviathan is a vessel that was designed by Samhain ten thousand years ago, but lacked the necessary time and manpower to complete it." Zelanka explained. "For the past three months, my team and I have been working on completing this project.

"Our biggest problem was how to meet the power requirements for the vessel. That was solved when a ZPM arrived in the lab, overnight, with no explanation."

"Probably McKay helping out," Sheppard commented. "I have to ask though, how come we're just now hearing about this?"

"This project is extremely sensitive. Actually, both Samhain and Rodney asked for complete secrecy.

"The Leviathan was designed to handle deep sea submergence, and intergalactic travel. Its purpose was primarily research and exploration, though as they got further in their war against the Wraith, several military modifications were made."

"What kind of modifications are we talking about?" Weir asked, intrigued already by this new ship.

"Just the usual, shields, drones, lasers, phasers, and a small jumper bay that is capable of transporting up to six jumpers. My team has added modified it a little, adding torpedoes and beaming technology." Radek listed off on his fingers, seemingly unaware of his audience's slack jaws.

"And you have been building this vessel where?" Teyla questioned, staring at the rather large vessel as shown by its schematic.

"There is a hanger bay located directly under the city." Zelanka told her.

"Wait a minute, there is a hanger, under the city, in which an Ancient warship is, and we're just now finding it?" Sheppard interrogated, his face screwing up in confusion.

"At the time, the project was slightly illegal. The council apparently wanted the scientists put on more pressing projects as the war progressed."

"So Samhain broke the rules again in order to build this." Elizabeth concluded.

"Yes, she limited her staff to only her and two others, and shielded the lab. She apparently told the Council that it was to keep the Wraith from discovering the ship."

"Wouldn't we have noticed the power drain though from the hanger?" Teyla asked, aware of how protective they were of their power now.

"No, the hanger has a separate ZPM module, that didn't kick on until we entered the lab." Zelanka told them.

"It has its own ZPM? Well that would have been nice to know two years ago." Sheppard complained.

"That still doesn't explain why we haven't stumbled onto this hanger by accident." Ronon commented.

"Samhain closed all the entrances to the hangers except for one transporter, and you still needed an access code in order to transport to the hanger."

"And there wasn't anything in the database at this vessel?" Elizabeth wondered.

"No, Samhain wanted absolute secrecy, so she put all the information on a disk and hid it somewhere in the city." Zelanka was getting frustrated. He wondered briefly if this was how Rodney felt a lot of the time.

"So Samhain was covering her tracks." Sheppard concluded, and Zelanka nodded.

"How close are you to finishing it?" Elizabeth inquired of the scientist.

"All the simulations are working, so we should be ready for a test flight in about an hour." Zelanka informed his boss.

"Good. Sheppard, I want you and your team on board for the test flight." Elizabeth ordered. The team nodded.

"You know, I'm starting to like Samhain's style. No wonder she built all the cool stuff." Sheppard remarked.

"Just don't start following her habits, rules are there for a reason." Elizabeth reminded.

"I know I just like her stuff is all." Elizabeth shook her head and dismissed them.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was it? This story is more about the others than about Rodney, but Rodney will pop in every now and then. Please review, they make me feel so loved, and the muse loves them. (Flames do count as reviews, they are extreme critques, but I do accept them.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Tour of the USS Leviathan

**_A/N: I don't own Stargate Atlantis, wish I did, but I don't. Samhain and the Leviathan is mine, so please no stealing without my consent, I would really love that. Thanks!_**

* * *

**Leviathan / Chapter Two / Tour of the USS Leviathan**

"Wow," John Sheppard mouthed as he stepped out of the transporter and got his first look at Project Leviathan. "How big is she?"

"It's a he, and he's about twelve miles , or 63, 360 feet in length." Zelanka explained as he led the group down a stairwell.

"He?" Teyla asked. "I was not aware that mechanical machines had a gender."

"Sometimes we give gender references to our things, like my bike back on Earth was a she, and had a temperament to match." John grinned.

"In this case, it's a he. According to some versions of the Bible, God created the Leviathan on the fifth day, a male and a female. God killed the female so that the two creatures could never reproduce, for they and their progeny could potentially destroy the Earth." Lt. Cadman told the group as she met them at the bottom.

"What are you doing here Cadman? I thought you were a marine?" Ronon asked.

"I am, but after being stuck in Rodney's head, I got interested in science. Zelanka let me help on this project some, and act as a bodyguard for him. You'd be surprised how often a scientist forgoes his own safety when he's working on something."

"Actually we do know." Teyla answered, grinning. "Is there anything else you'd found out that is interesting?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Samhain started designing plans for a second ship, the female. This ship, the one hanging above your heads, is Samhain's version of the male. She wanted to reunite the two creatures and start a whole fleet of these ships." Cadman explained, a grin spreading across her features.

"A whole fleet of these kind of ships, sounds like a good idea to me." Ronon grinned as well. "Sure as hell would make the Wraith stop and think for a while."

"Let's just focus on one ship at a time." Sheppard advised. "I want to make sure that this first one is up and running before we start on any sequels."

"How is this thing supposed to fly?" Ronon asked, staring up at the long gray machine just above his head.

"Actually, it doesn't fly, it slithers, like a snake." Zelanka pushed up his glasses. "The main body of the ship is separated into twelve, one mile long segments that moves it through space and water. Propulsion jets are situated all throughout the segments."

"Because of these segments, and a unique engine design by Samhain, the Leviathan is able to maneuver any way imaginable." Cadman's grin never left her face. "Forwards, backwards, sideways, up, down, loop-the-loop, you name it and this ship can do it."

"But, wouldn't though maneuvers make it hard on the people inside the craft?" Teyla wondered, a quizzical look directed at the scientist and marine.

"There are inertial dampeners throughout the ship, plus shields, that give the occupants the sense that they aren't moving. It feels no different than being in a puddle jumper or on the Daedalus." Radek explained as he passed out silver disks. Pushing a button they were transported onto the Leviathan's bridge.

The bridge had a gray and blue color scheme with a main view screen, two command consoles, a captain's chair, and numerous computer panels spread along the back wall. Zelanka moved to one of the two consoles, and promptly brought up a ship schematic.

"The bridge was designed so that a skeleton crew of four people can operate the entire ship. The captain's chair is actually a Chair. It can control the weapons just as easily as the one here in Atlantis or in Antarctica. The command consoles control communications, navigation, shields, and are able to hook up directly into the mainframe and take charge of life support, beaming, and internal affairs. The main console on the back wall strictly operates engines and ZPM conditions." Cadman did a Vanna White for the mentioned console.

"There is a hyperspace drive, two sublight engines, and as I've mentioned before, numerous propulsion ports." Zelanka told his group as he led them out of the bridge and down the hall.

"There's a mess hall, kitchen, chapel, morgue, three rec halls, two infirmary's, crew quarters, all of which have their own bathrooms, four training halls, a conference room, war room, and a secondary control room."

"I must say, this ship is very impressive." Teyla remarked, running her hand along the Ancient designs etched onto the walls.

"I'm glad you think so. It took me five years to design it, and another ten years to build it." A voice said and the group looked down the adjacent hall to find it's owner. Samhain was crouched on the ground, examining some circuits from a wall panel.

"Can't you ever arrive anywhere like a normal person?" John asked the Ancient. Samhain smiled and replaced the wall panel.

"Ah, but where's the fun in acting normal?" Samhain stood up and joined the group.

"Where's Rodney?" Radek asked, glancing around, expecting his friend to make a surprise appearance as well.

"Still in the middle of negotiations I'm afraid. Now they're trying to decide terms that would be acceptable to both parties." Samhain grimaced. "Politics really aren't my thing, but it seems like Rodney is holding his own. It's funny though, he keeps glancing at some note cards he brought with him." Samhain shrugged.

"What are you doing here?" Cadman asked, her gaze trained on the Ancient in front of her. Samhain calmly returned the gaze.

"A girl can't simply drop in and say hi?" Cadman didn't avert her eyes, but she did raise an eyebrow. Finally Samhain sighed. "Alright, I was hoping you'd let me be on board when you went out on the test flight." Silence followed this request, with quick glances between the Atlantis team members.

"I don't see why not." Radek started. "She said herself that she's the one who designed and built this ship. If we run into any problems, it would probably be an easy matter for her to fix them."

Sheppard thought about it for a moment, then smiled. "Sure, why not. Welcome to the Leviathan Samhain." John held out his hand and the Ancient shook it.

"Thanks," Samhain smiled and turned all of her attention to the Czech scientist, her expression no longer friendly, but extremely serious and curious. "How did you overcome the circuit problems? In what way did you reconfigure the power to allow for any exotic particles in the secondary power source?" Samhain asked, firing the questions almost simultaneously. It was hard for the scientist to keep up.

"We used Earth tech to help regulate the power in the circuits, and we didn't configure in the secondary power source."Zelanka answered, showing the Ancient his data pad.

"What secondary power source?" John asked the two scientists.

"In order to stretch the power in the ZPM longer, I designed a low scale model of the Arcturus Project." Samhain explained, pulling up a schematic on the data pad.

"You mean the device Rodney used to destroy a solar system with?" Ronon questioned, suddenly wary of this new power source.

"Yes, but this one works in conjunction with a subspace drive, so all the dangerous particles are blasted into subspace. I was planning on using an empty ZPM as a sort of trash can to store the particles in." Samhain explained examining the schematics. "Since it was still in the experimental stages it was listed as a secondary system and not configured into the main power circuits."

"The council must have trusted you a lot to approve of that device. It sounds like a bomb waiting to go off." Sheppard observed, not missing Zelanka's small nod of agreement. "They did sign off on the project, right?"

"Of course," Samhain answered, but didn't meet the Colonel's eyes. Sheppard shook his head.

"Do you ever do anything by the book?" Sheppard asked, looking up at the mischief maker.

"Sometimes," Was Samhain's reply. "Zelanka, why don't you show what modifications you made to the engines before you fire them up? I want to make sure that connections are securely in place. I've been told that my engineering tactics can be..........different."

"That's one word for it." Zelanka muttered before turning his attention to Cadman. "Why don't you show the Colonel and his team around the ship? You can answer any questions they might have. They might find the training rooms interesting." Cadman nodded as the Czech and Ancient disappeared down the hall. Turning to her companions, she smiled.

"Shall we go inspect the training rooms? I'm pretty sure the mats in there haven't been broken in yet." The group smiled and followed Cadman, who explained some more of the systems on the way.

* * *

**_A/N: Thank you for reading yet another installment of 'Leviathan'! Comments, complaints, concerns, and reviews are always appreciated. And yes, I do believe flames are actual reviews so feel free to use them to your hearts content (though I hope you have no reason to). Until next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Test Flight Part One

**Leviathan**

**Chapter Three**

**Test Flight Part One**

"I do believe that Teyla and Ronon have left the building." John remarked as he smirked and jerked his thumb towards the two sparring partners behind him. Cadman laughed. She and John had gone off to get drinks from the ship's mess, and when they'd came back, their two alien comrades were already taking advantage of the empty training room. She and John wandered over towards an empty bench to sit and enjoy the show.

Taking a long drink of her water, Cadman sighed. "How do you think Zelanka and Samhain are doing?"

"Oh they're fine. Right now Zelanka having fun showing Samhain all the 'primitive' technology, which she is very impressed with by the way." A voice answered from behind the military-woman, causing her to jump in surprise.

"Rodney!" She exclaimed turning to see her foe. "What are you doing here?" John looked equally surprised to see his friend, and Ronon and Teyla had stopped fighting to see what the commotion was.

"Who, me? I'm just checking in, seeing how Samhain's adjusting to Earth like-life, and escaping from the political mess upstairs." Rodney explained, accompanied with an eye-roll. "Right now they're in a meeting discussing the terms I've proposed."

"Oh, and what exactly are your terms?" Teyla asked interested in how her friend is doing as a negotiator.

"Let's see," Rodney dug a handful of white note cards out of the folds of his white robe. "We have: the right to use ascended powers for the greater good of the universe, permission to intermingle with the various races of the universe, and finally, permission to help selected individuals ascend." John whistled as Rodney re-stuffed his cards.

"Sounds like fun." Ronon commented, a slight smile on his face.

"Yeah, definitely sounds like you have your work cut out for you." John added.

"Well, I'm just glad they're taking some actual time to even consider these terms." Rodney exclaimed. "To be perfectly honest, I would much rather be working in my lab, helping you guys with the Leviathan, than playing diplomat."

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Cadman said reassuringly, only to get a glare in response.

"Look at it this way Rodney," John started as he slung an arm around his friend. "Soon this will all be over and you'll be back in your lab, screaming away at all the new scientists, and Kavanaugh."

"Actually, that might be a problem. There's been some talk among the Ascended about not allowing me to regain human form." Rodney confessed. "The argument is that since I'm becoming a highly important leader among my faction of the Ascended, my leaving might actually cause all the work we've accomplished to become undone."

"It's not fair Rodney!" John argued. "Samhain promised that you'd be able to come back, that was one of the conditions of you going up there in the first place!"

"John, it's not really my call." Rodney tried to explain before suddenly glancing up at a spot on the ceiling. "Sorry guys, but I've got to go, meetings over. I'll see you later." And with a flash of light, Rodney was gone, with silence following in his wake.

"Colonel Sheppard," Zelanka's voice called over the intercom. "We are ready for you on the bridge." John quickly confirmed it using his radio, and then led his companions out of the room.

**~ STARGATE ~ STARGATE ~.**

"What took you guys so long?" Samhain questioned as the group finally arrived ten minutes later on the bridge.

"Sorry, but if you haven't noticed, it's a big ship." John told the Ascended one

"I know that, I was just wondering why you didn't use the transporters." Everyone froze at Samhain's words.

"This thing has transporters?" John asked incredulously. Turning to Radek, he fixed the Czech with a questioning stare. "Did you know about them?"

"No," Radek assured him, bringing up the schematics on his data pad. "They are nowhere on these schematics."

"That's impossible; I installed the damn things myself." Samhain retorted as she snatched the pad angrily and ran her eyes over the sketch. Slowly her anger faded and became replaced by embarrassment. "Oops."

"What did you do now?" Ronon asked gruffly as he turned his full attention to the Ancient.

"Since the transporters weren't sanctioned by the council, I neglected to add them to the official blueprints." Samhain admitted, trying to hide behind the small data pad.

"Well, then where are the unofficial blueprints?" John asked his patience almost spent.

"They're in my private vault, in my room, in the city." Samhain responded. John looked ready to say something, but Teyla intervened.

"Samhain, will the loss of these blueprints impede our tests of the ship's engines?" Teyla inquired.

"I don't think so, but I did make any unofficial change that could, we'd find out almost immediately of activating them." This answered seemed to appease her audience, though they were still very wary.

John walked toward the middle of the room, and sat down in the Captain's chair, gesturing for Ronon and Teyla to stand on either side of him. The two scientists stood in front of the instrument panels.

"Well, let's take this thing out for a spin." John stated. "Zelanka, power up the engines."


	4. Chapter 4: Test Flight Part Two

**A/N: Wow, sorry this has taken so long! I finally got some time to type this chapter up, and I just want to say thank you to everyone who has stuck by this story! One more chapter and this segment of the Destiny series is done. Good news! I already have the first chapter of the next segment written! Just have to finish this one first! Reviews would be greatly appreciated on anything I can do to make this series any better!**

**

* * *

****Leviathan/ Chapter Four/ Test Flight Part  
**

Zelanka smiled as his fingers flew over the keys, quickly bringing the engines online with a soft hum. From her position next to him, Samhain laughed.

"All lights are green and the engines are holding steady." Samhain announced. John grinned.

"Atlantis," The Colonel called out as he hit the radio button on his chair. "We have a go on our engines. Do we have permission to take him out for a stroll?"

"Permission granted Colonel Sheppard. Please be careful with it, it's brand new." Elizabeth joked, crossing her fingers.

"Don't worry; I'll be extra careful with it." John grinned, forgetting for a moment that Elizabeth couldn't see it. As he pressed another button, alarm bells started to sound outside the ship in the hanger. "All personnel not riding in the new ship need to steer clear of the embarkment area." John announced as the floor opened up underneath to the ocean below, a force field holding back the water.

"So now what?" Ronon questioned, his eyes glued to the view screen in front of them that showed the exit.

"Unlocking docking clamps." Samhain announced as way of an answer. Thuds were heard as the great metal clamps that held the Leviathan suspended were released and retracted. "Automatic embarkment, initialized." Sheppard turned around to ask what that was, but never got the chance.

The ship plunged head first into the ocean, phasing though the force field effortlessly. As soon as the tail was through, the bay doors closed behind them. The ship slithered through the liquid, graceful in its movements, and yet so powerful. Finally it came to a stop two miles away from Atlantis, and waited.

Inside the control room, everyone still held bated breaths. What was left of SGA-1 stared out the view screen in wonder, watching the alien fish as they swam by. Behind them Samhain and Zelanka flew into a frenzy as they checked over their instruments and equipment. SGA-1's gazes soon settled on them instead.

"Is everything alright?" Teyla asked, unsure of how to read their frenzied movements. Samhain looked up from the panels and grinned.

"Yes, it's working! Everything is working perfectly!" Samhain jumped for joy a little, her eyes shining with excitement. "The hull is showing no signs of any stress, the frame is holding steady, and all the engines are in the green, and all systems are working perfectly!" Samhain squealed, then grabbed Zelanka and kissed him. The kiss lasted for only a second before they broke apart and Samhain was back to working on her instrument panel.

"So, are we ready for a space flight?" John asked, as he grinned and gave a sly wink to the still flustered Czech. Zelanka merely nodded. "Alright, then what do you need me to do?" Samhain rushed over and sat at the navigation controls in front of John.

"Just tell me what coordinates you want."

"Put us in orbit around the planet." John told the navigator, and received a nod.

"All crew members are to report to their stations. We are about to exit the ocean and enter space." A mechanical female voice called out over the intercom.

"Engines set to lift, all lights still green." Zelanka reported. Samhain didn't say anything, only focused on the navigation controls in front of her. The ship gently glided towards the surface. As they broke the surface, a ripple went through the ship, jarring everyone, and knocked them down if they weren't seated, like Ronon and Teyla.

"You guys okay?" John asked as the ride smoothed out and they started passing through the atmosphere.

"Yeah, what was that?" Ronon inquired in Samhain's general direction as he stood up, helping Teyla to feet. Teyla sent a look to Zelanka that had the scientist wide-eyed and pointing towards the Ancient.

"The ship was simply adapting to the environment. It'll shift against as soon as we hit space." The Ancient explained as she calmly leaned back a little in her chair. "Which should be any moment now." Ronon and Teyla warily crouched down on the floor. Another ripple was felt, and then everything was still.

"We've achieved geosynchronous orbit, artificial gravity is on, life support is working perfectly, and all engines are green." Zelanka nodded in agreement as he went over his own console. Ronon and Teyla warily stood up.

"Couldn't you have warned us about the adaptations?" Ronon growled towards Samhain, who in turn didn't acknowledge him, only continued to stare at her screens. After a few seconds, the Ancient sighed, stood up, grabbed a portable tablet, and went and joined Zelanka.

"The transitions were supposed to be smooth." Samhain explained calmly as she went over data with the Czech. "Dr. Zelanka and I will have to take a closer inspection of the system to see why they're so rough." Ronon looked ready to say something else, probably something not nice, but was interrupted by Teyla.

"What is that?" Teyla asked the room at large as a white sheet of paper floated down from the ceiling. John got out of his seat and snatched the paper out of the air, grinning as he read what was on it.

"'Congratulations on not dying,'" John read. "'Be sure to check the transition valve, and remember, don't pick fights. Rodney.'"

"Don't pick fights? Can he predict the future now?" John asked himself as he reread the message.

"Actually it's more like the present." Zelanka commented as he pulled up an image on the main screen. It showed their solar system with them in the middle, and a Wraith cruiser on the outskirts. "My sensors are saying that they do not sense our presence."

"Are they a threat to Atlantis?" John asked as he switched to military commander.

"No, if they stay on their present course they will completely bypass the city." Zelanka answered after a moment.

"Samhain, does this thing have weapons?"

"Of course, but only a few drones are operational at the moment." Samhain answered. "You're not seriously thinking about taking this thing into battle are you?" John ignored the question.

"Do we have any shields or hyperdrive?"

"The shields are only at thirty percent, and the hyperdrive is still undergoing repairs. This ship is not ready for battle!" Samhain insisted, but John's eyes were glued to the cruiser on the screen.

"John," Teyla said as she came and stood next to him. "Let the wraith cruiser go by. If we engage it not only will we lose, but we will reveal Atlantis's location."

"'Don't pick fights.'" Ronon repeated as he nodded towards Rodney's note still in John's hand. John glanced down at the note, and sighed.

"Zelanka, take us back to Atlantis, slowly so as to not give away our position." Zelanka wordlessly followed his commands as Samhain took her previous seat. Ronon and Teyla once again crouched on the ground; one hand clamped down tight on John's chair, which caused Samhain to laugh silently.

"So, how was it?" Dr. Weir asked as the flight crew, minus one, all shuffled into the briefing room.

"Fine," John replied offhand as he sat down. "The ride was a little bumpy but that was about it."

"Good, now, where's Samhain?" Elizabeth asked as she noticed they were short an Ancient.

"I'm here," Samhain called as she ran into the room, her arms laden down with different papers, folders, and data pads. "It took me a while to track all this stuff down. As it was I had to look in five different rooms." The Ancient unceremoniously dumped it on one end of the horseshoe table.

"Samhain, I have just one question that's been bugging me for a while." John announced as they watched Samhain try to put her mess into some semblance of order.

"Alright, what is it?"

"How much of the ship wasn't sanctioned by the Council ten thousand years ago?" John asked a grin on his face. The other members of the expedition also seemed curious in the answer.

"Oh, about seventy-five percent of it, I think. It could be a little more. The Council cut off a lot of my funding near the end." Samhain answered as she pulled out a large rolled up piece of paper.

"I can believe that." John said under his breath, only loud enough for Ronon and Teyla to hear.

"What is that?" Zelanka asked, as he pushed up his glasses and indicated the paper in The Ancient's hand. Samhain grinned and unrolled it, revealing a blueprint of the entire ship.

"I thought the Ancients were paperless?" Elizabeth joked.

"We were I just didn't want to risk these plans getting out." Samhain explained smiling as Zelanka started inspecting the plan.

"How much of this did you get finished?" The Czech inquired, astonishment clear in his voice as his eyes roamed over the blueprint.

"Aside from what you've already seen, I got most of the weapons, and of course the main engines finished. After I'd ascended I used to sneak back down and work on him."

"Well, you've certainly accomplished a lot for one person in ten thousand years." Zelanka joked, sending a smile towards Samhain that was returned.

"With these new blueprints, how long will it take to finish Leviathan?" Dr. Weir asked her temporary Head of Science.

"A month, maybe less, looking at these blueprints, a lot more is done than we had initially thought."

"We just need to do a couple more weapons tests, calibrate the shields a little, and test the hyperdrive and Acuitus engines." Samhain helped explained as she studied the plans as well.

"Acuitus engine?" Elizabeth asked apprehensively.

"Yes, a secondary engine that functions much like the Arcturus project." Zelanka told his superior.

"You mean the one Rodney-"

"Used to blow us a solar system, yes." Samhain interrupted, sounding annoyed.

"Alright, get to it then. We received word while you were out that the Genii caused some problems for the Wraith, which bought us another two months before we have to deal with the them." Elizabeth told the group.

"What did the Genii do this time?" John asked, exasperated.

"They sent five suicide bombers onto the three hive ships during a culling. According to our sources, they did quite a bit of damage."

"Let's get this ship done fast so that we don't become that desperate." John said steely and through clenched teeth. Everyone quickly agreed and the two scientists bustled out of the room, arms laden with all the papers.


	5. Chapter 5: A Little Accident

**A/N: Alright, here it is! The final installment of Leviathan. Read and review, I would really like to know your opinions on this!**

* * *

**Leviathan/Chapter Five/A Little Accident**

"Zelanka, what do you mean you broke the ZPM." John asked, as he tried to keep calm.

"It was my fault John. We were running final diagnostic checks, and, well, I saw a mouse." Samhain admitted shyly. John looked at the woman in front of him in complete disbelief.

"You saw a mouse." John asked slowly, receiving a small nod. "A little, tiny, can't hurt you, is more afraid of you…mouse." Another nod followed.

"You really should have seen it Colonel Sheppard. She shrieked, jumped up on the table, and started yelling." Zelanka recounted with a grin and a small laugh, but was quickly shut up by the Colonel's glare.

"And during all of this, Samhain dropped the ZPM, turning it into a ZPM jigsaw puzzle, with no chance of repairing it." Two nods answered the Colonel. John sighed and did the only thing he could think of. He screamed.

The scream brought Teyla and Ronon, who were on their way, running into the room. Ronon had his gun drawn and set on kill, while Teyla had a handy banto stick ready.

"Where are they Sheppard?" Ronon asked, while his eyes scanned the room. The military man didn't answer; he only hung his head and pointed at the two scientists.

"John, what is going on?" Teyla questioned as she and Ronon lowered their weapons.

"These two broke the only ZPM we had for the Leviathan." John answered slowly through gritted teeth.

"That's not funny Sheppard; we only have another month until the Wraith gets here. We need that ZPM." Ronon growled.

"On the plus side, the Leviathan is finished and ready for action, save for….the….Z…P…M…" Samhain's voice faded out as she received glares from Ronon and John.

"What exactly transpired?" Teyla asked, trying to mediate the situation. The two scientists quickly recounted the events. Ronon growled and kept his hand on his gun as they finished.

"Is there no way to power the ship with naquadah generators?" Teyla asked, sending Ronon a look that clearly said 'calm down'.

"Even with three generators, the power provided wouldn't even be enough to get it off the ground." Samhain explained regretfully.

"So now what do we do?" Ronon asked

"We go on a quest." A voice answered from the doorway. As everyone's eyes shifted that way, numerous smiles graced the once angry faces. Rodney was leaning against the doorframe, dressed in blue jeans, a gray shirt, and leather jacket.

"Looking good McKay, much better than those white robes." John stated.

"Thanks, they're a lot more comfortable too." Rodney commented as he got off the doorframe and joined the group.

"Why aren't you up their politicking?" Samhain asked with a curious glint in her eye.

"Because we finished final negotiations this morning and just signed a treaty only moments ago." Rodney announced proudly and with a smug grin.

"So, what did you guys finally work out?" Samhain asked, excitement building in her eyes.

"Anyone who wishes to interact with lower beings, helping or otherwise, must retake human form."

"What, but if we do that we lose our memories and can't help anyone!" Samhain burst out. Rodney held up a hand to silence her.

"If you choose to retake human form, you will not lose your memories, but you can't reascend. Once you become human, you stay human." Rodney finished. Samhain could only gape in disbelief.

"You want to tell me how you were able to get such a sweet deal?" John asked, causing Rodney to grin.

"I just turned on the old McKay charm."

"So in other words you screamed at them, telling them what complete idiots they were being." John surmised. Rodney's grin dropped.

"Uh, well, yes actually."

"Enough already!" Ronon stated forcefully. "What does any of this have to do with the situation at hand? Rodney, didn't you say something about a quest?"

"Uh, oh yeah, as a reward for all my help, I was given a map by one of the Ancients to an old ZPM lab." Rodney explained as he dug an old piece of parchment out of his jacket. Samhain scoffed.

"It's just a rumor Rodney. All of our labs were destroyed during the war with the Wraith; the last one destroyed four months before we gave up." Samhain explained.

"Not according to Janus." Rodney stated. "Before the evacuation to Earth, he confided in one of his friends who had managed to ascend, that he'd built a new lab." Samhain quickly snatched the parchment and started scanning its contents.

"That would be just like Janus." The Ancient murmured under her breath. John and Zelanka looked over her shoulder.

"Do we know where to start?" Ronon asked. Rodney grinned and held up another piece of paper.

"I've got some clues, more tokens of thanks from grateful Ancients." Rodney gladly handed the paper to Zelanka.

"So, when can we start?" John asked.

"Later, right now I am in dire need of some food, and a little sleep." Rodney answered as he moved back out towards the door.

"But I thought that those who are ascended have no need of sleep or food?" Teyla questioned as Samhain nodded in agreement.

"They might, but as far as I know humans do." Rodney called out over his shoulder as he left the lab, leaving his friends to hang their heads in defeat and/or wonder.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Remember to keep your eye out for the next story in the Destiny Saga; Sleepers.**


End file.
